It's Called Fate
by Miss.Know-It-All 2013
Summary: Cat moves to the Palm Woods. She comes with her daughter Gabby. She meets Carlos and things start to go from there. I'm not really good with these because if I say anymore the story would have been told. So READ and REVIEW.


It's been two years. two years since _it _happened. Two years since Gabby was born. It all happened so fast. No one helped me. my parents didn't care and they kicked me out. My friends just ignored me for the since I told them. I thought that they would be there for me but I guess I was wrong. So I went to the one place I thought one person would care for me. My Nona's home. She lived in a complex. It was a nice and safe place for me and my daughter Gabby to live. We were doing just fine, but until my Nona had to go to retirement everything changed. I couldn't afford to the bills. So I gad to move out. But that's when my Nana told me about the Palm Woods. How it was beautiful there, and that it was _The Home for the Future Famous. _

Unlike everybody else. Nona knew that I wanted to be a singer. She knew that singing was my dream and that I lived for it. But that died when I found out that I was going to have a baby. She still gave me the brochure. I then decided to go . I packed our bags and left. On the ride their Gabby was fast asleep. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw her eyes closed. I smiled to myself know that I would never want to give her up.

We got there in 30 minuets. I woke her up by gently shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open showing her brown eyes.

"Are we there Mommy?" she asked me looking around.

I nodded and said, "Yes sweetie where here."

I carried her out of her car seat and she stood next to me holding my hand. I decided to get our bags after we checked in. I walked to see many teenagers walking around like never before. We finally made it to the place where we checked in. I saw a kind of overweight guy behind the counter. He looked grumpy.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods. How may I help you?" he said bluntly.

"Um were here to check in please." I said as sweetly as I could. After some typing on the computer. He gave us a key that read 3J.  
"Thank you for coming and have a Palm Woods day." he said. I smiled and said ,"Thank you." I say as I walk away. Before we could even make it two steps. Gabby pulls on my hand. I look down at her and she says' "Mommy I m hungry." I look around for a snack bar. I quickly spotted one and ask, "What do you want to eat?" she tips her head a little while touching her imaginary beard. I loved it when she did that. I ment that she was thinking.

"I want a wise crispy bar with apple juice." She said jumping up and down.

I giggled and said, "Ok my little pumpkin." I paid for them but they wouldn't come out. I bang on them but it didn't budge. But them a guy who looked like he was a Latino came up. He was really cute. He had toned skin, and was wearing a black helmet. He was seriously cute.

"It's going to stop now and them so your just gong to find a good spot to kick it." he said while kicking it. The snack and juice came out. Gabby cheered and said, "Look mommy it came out. The superhero kicked it." she said smiling showing off her pearly white teeth.

"That nice sweetie. Now how about you sit down so I can have a little talk with the superhero." I said. Before she left she asked me to open the treat and juice. I opened them and she bounced away to the chair that was across from us.

I stood us straight so I could face the man. he was a little taller than me but I made it work. "Um... thank you for the kicking stuff. I'm Cat." I said holding my hand out so he could shake it.

"I'm Carlos. Are you new here?" he asked

I nodded

"And is that your daughter." he asked again pointing to Gabby.

I nodded again.

"But you look so young. How old are you?" he asked AGAIN

"What's with all the questions." I angrily yelled at him. I could see Gabby jump a little. I realized what I had said. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's Ok." he said. A few minuets passed and he started to scratch the back of his neck. He them asks me "Um... Cat I know that we just met each other but would you like to go on a date with me? Maybe we could get to know each other."

I thought about it. I did really want to know him more better but who would take care of Gabby for me. "I'm sorry but I can't. I don't have anyone to watch over Gabby and I don't know anyone here." I said.

"I can take care that for you I know somebody who would be willing to take care of her for you." He said kind of hoping I would say yes.

I signed and looked back at Gabby who was already done with her snack waiting for me to be done with our little chat. She was all that I cared for. She was my heart and literary my blood. I loved her with all my heart. I looked back at Carlos I think I could trust him since with my baby girl. I signed and nodded.

He jumped up like a little kid who just got all the thing he wanted on Christmas. I giggled at how cute he was currently being.

"Well how about tonight at 7?" he said

"Sounds perfect." I said. I picked up Gabby and threw her trash and threw It away. Before I could leave Carlos stopped me.

"One more question. What apartment are you staying in?" he asked

I checked the key because I forgot it. "Uh... 3J."

"That's right next to mine." he said

"Well I gotta go. See you at 7." I said and left.

I already knew that this day was going to be long!


End file.
